


Untitled (7)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor regrets belittling Rose’s attempts at pronouncing a rather difficult word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (7)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr: _Joy_.  
>  *Some lines below are borrowed from the episode “Boomtown”. Credit for those lines belongs to Russell T. Davies, the writer of that episode.*

The smile brightening Rose’s face collapsed as he rolled his eyes at her for fumbling over the difficult word. Cold shame filled him for turning her happiness to hurt.

She simply chided him, and tried again.

He could redeem himself, help her: “Raxacoricofallapatorius.”

She approached him, her smile re-emerging with each triumphant syllable she uttered. His arms unfurled to receive her as she squealed in jubilation. “That’s it!” he cheered, unable to resist lifting her off her feet, pressing her body against his. Her joy infused through him, and he beamed at her success, love for her filling his soul.


End file.
